


Sing Me a Song

by Margo_96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Raphael, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_96/pseuds/Margo_96
Summary: It is two hours before closing time when the bell on the door chimes to announce a new custumor. Simon looks up to see that two people are making their way through the shop. And Simon nearly drops the guitar he was playing on.(or: the one where Simon teaches Raphael's younger brother how to play the guitar and Raphael is not happy. or maybe he doesn't mind it that much)





	1. Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my very first work!  
> So feel free to comment and make suggentions!!  
> also, I do not know a lot about music, so excuse me  
> Raphael is a cupcake, no one can take this from me, so sue me!

It is a nice Saturday afternoon with the first signs of the Spring in the air.  
Simon is working in the music shop to try and make some money to pay off his students loans.  
Nevertheless, he loves working here. It is his favourite place to be. The shop is a little chaotic with all the instruments on display seemingly without order. A good example of chaotic good, Simon thinks.  
Today, though, it is fairly quiet in the shop. Only had two custumors in the morning.  
Jordan, his boss, has left early and left Simon in charge of the shop.  
And when there are no custumors, Simon does the only thing that would get him through the rest of the day; he grabs a guitar and plays. 

xx

It is two hours before closing time when the bell above the door chimes to announce new custumors.  
Simon looks up to see that two people have entered the shop and are making their way through the instruments. And Simon nearly drops the guitar he was playing.  
Because the oldest of the new custumors was the prettiest guy he has ever seen. And that is saying something, when his group of friends contain, Jace and Alec, two chiselled Adonissen.  
But this guy took the crown. Simon figures he must be the same age as him or maybe a year or two younger than him. He was never any good at guessing someone's age (which has gotten him in a lot of trouble before. But that is an entirely different story all together.)  
Back to the beautiful guy in the shop. From where he could see, the guy's skin is a light bronze. He has jet black hair, which is gelled back and deep brown, almost black eyes. He is wearing a fitting, dark blue jacket, which compliments his biceps. Underneath, he is wearing a tight-fitting black shirt. And his pants! They huu his a-  
Oh God, he's walking towards me!  
Oh he has a kid with him. Although, teen, might be a better description. He is maybe 14 years old and looks a lot like the older guy. Except for his choice of clothing.  
The teen is looking at him in awe. Or rather, the guitar he's holding. The intense stare makes Simon a little uncomfortable. He shifts in his chair.  
After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Simon couldn't take it anymore and he manages to get his brain to work.  
Which is a huge feat for Simon. And certainly under the intense stare of these beautiful people.  
Wow, Simon thinks, beauty must run in the family.  
He puts a hand out.  
"Hello, I'm Simon. What can I do for you?" He smiles. Maybe a little too bright, judging by the look on the older guy's face.  
"Whoa, can you play that?" an awed voice said.  
Simon moves his look from the beautiful, but grumpy, guy to the teen.  
"I can. What's your name, big guy?" he asks.  
"My name is David. This is my brother, Raphael," David says, waving absentmindedly at the other guy, Raphael. "Can you play something for me, please?"  
But Raphael answers: "He probably has no time for that, David, and neither do we. So stop bothering the guy, look around, so we can go."  
David turns to Raphael, his long, brown culrs falling in his eyes.  
"Please, Raphe! It will be real quick!" David pouts.  
"I don't mind," Simon chimes in, earning a death glare from Raphael. Boy, if looks could kill. Yet, Simon thinks he is still the most gorgeous man on earth.  
Raphael looks at his little brother, who is attempting puppy eyes. Simon has seen that enough with his best friend, Clary.  
Raphael sighs and pinches his nise bridge.  
"Fine. One song, then we really need to go."  
"Yes!" David says and he pumps his fist into the air. He turns back to Simon, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his brother forgotten.  
Simon takes the electrical guitar and starts to play a little riff.  
"Cool, was that 'Jessica' from Top Gear?" awe clear in David's voice.  
"Yeah, it was. You know it? The show?" Simon asks.  
"Si! But I prefer the Original British one, though. They were funnier. A shame they got fired,"  
"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Simon gives David a high five.  
David leans in to ask more questions, but Raphael beats him to it.  
"What song, from what show, now?" he asks, confusion clear on that pretty face of his.  
David shoots Simon a look of 'Can you believe this guy?' and both turn to Raphael.  
"Honestly, how are we related?" David asks.  
Raphael lets out a huff, "Ask mama."  
But David has already turned back to Simon. "Could you teach me how to play?"  
"Oh no," Raphael says, grabbing David's arm and pulling him away, "We have no time for that. You know how abuela gets when we are late."  
"But I want to stay here. I don't want to go to abuela, she always pinches my cheeks," whines David. He turns to Simon, "It hurts like hell."  
Meanwhile, Raphael had some trouble with dragging David out the shop.  
"You know what, David? I like you. Meet me next Saturday, here, I'll teach you,' Simon whispers to David, but loud enough for Raphael to hear.  
Raphael shoots him another one of his, by now, famous, glares.  
David smiles and suddenly stops struggling, causing Raphael to almost fall over.  
David looks over his shoulder as he is being dragged out of the shop by a bristling Raphael. "Bye Simon, see you next week!!" David waves at him.  
"Bye, David! See you around Raphael!" Raphael opens the door and leaves, David trailing behind him.  
Nice kid, Simon thinks. But I do hope that his brother comes over more often, too.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a nervous mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer.   
> all the Climon-FRIENDSHIP feels today,   
> but don't worry, You'll get Raphael soon enough and then it will be all about him and Simon!!!   
> I just let this story come the way it comes, this just seemed like a natural course of action.  
> This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine

Two days later, Simon meets up with Clary. What with college and projects and all keeping them from meeting up with each other.  
They meet up at Java Jace for some good old and way overdue catching up.

By the time Clary finally gets her order and is making her way over to him, Simon is bursting.  
And as soon as Clary sets her coffee down, Simon just spills. 

"So you know the music shop where I work? Well, Saturday, the day before yesterday. I was on my own because Jordan, my boss, had to go somewhere, I don't quite remember where anymore. It's quite possible he didn't tell me. Anyway, I was just strumming on one of the guitars. You know, because that's what I do, when I have no custumors and when I am bored. And in come two brothers. One is around 14, I think, but you know how bad I am in estimating someone's age, so. And the other looks around our age. Clary, I tell you. I have seen the face of God!" 

Simon finally manages to take a breath and stares intensely at Clary who is sipping her coffee.   
Clary puts her mug down and says: "Did you just tell me that you have seen the face of God?" sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Do not mock me!" Simon says pointing an accusatory finger in her direction, "You weren't there."

Clary sighs, "What happened?"

"I may have set his little brother up against him and he probably hates me now." Simon lays his head on the table between them, "I offered his little brother guitar lessons, which he clearly wasn't okay with."

"Why would he hate you for that? You just offered to teach his little brother. What's wrong with that?"

"You tell me!" Simon sighs exasperatly. 

"Well, you don't know for sure if he hates you. All you can do is wait for him to ever show up at the store."

Simon groans. "That's just it. I have invited his little brother for his first lesson next Saturday. Which is this Saturday. As in, six days from now. And I want to impress him, but I don't know if he will ever show at all. And - "

"Okay, Simon stop. Wow, he must've really gotten under your skin, then." She takes a pensive sip from her cup. "How about, when he shows up Saturday, - "

"IF he shows up," Simon interrupts her.

"If he shows up, you give him a flyer to your gig next week."  
Simon leans his head against the back of the couch.

"And what if he doesn't show? Which will be infinitly more likely. What then? I scared him of. I scared off a god, Clary. A god!"

"Okay, what's this god's name? Because I refuse to keep calling him a god. I'd have to see it first to believe that."

"Raphael, like the angel." Simon gets this dreamy expression on his face. 

Clary slams her hand against her forehead. "Oh boy, this is not going anywhere," Clary sighs to herself. 

XX

 

By Saturday, Simon was a nervous wreck.   
He wakes up way too early leaving him way too many hours to overthink and overanalise everything. And that in combination with coffee and caffeine is not the best situation.  
He wakes up at 8am, but only has to be at the store at 12. He takes longer than strictly necessary in the shower. Yet,still has three hours left.  
By now, Simon's room is a mess. He is running around in his boxers trying to find out what to wear.   
It's not like Simon thinks that he has an actual shot with this guy. He just doesn't want him to hate Simon. That's all. Really. Uhuh.   
What would his hair look like if it isn't held back by gel?  
What would he look like if he would smile and laugh? Preferably laughing at a joke that Simon made.   
And what - you know what, dangerous train of thought.  
Like he said, he just wants to impress him. Make it up to him. Preferably by smooching his lips against those soft pink, plump, kissable lips of his. Or, you know, maybe starting with a date. He doesn't even know the guy. He could be a serial killer. But then again, which serial killer would take his little brother to a music store? Another part of him answers, well, you never know.   
God, he really needs to stop overthinking this. And it's not like the lessons are a date. So what is he afraid of?

During his inner monologue, Simon finds himself in front of his mirror. He takes a good look at himself.   
There is nothing special about him. Not in the way Raphael is.   
Raphael is all put together, stoïc and limited patience. Whereas Simon is laid back, relaxed and outgoing.   
Where Raphael is well-built (or Simon imagines him to be), Simon is lanky. He has some muscles, but not well-defined.   
Raphael's hair is slicked back by gel. Simon's hair is curly and unruly.   
But opposites attract, right? Right?!   
"Man, I should really stop talking to myself,' Simon mutters. 

Eventually, he chooses a skinny jeans and settles on a black shirt with the emblem of the Flash and a red flanel buttom up shirt.   
With still an hour to go before he has to go to the shop, he decides to pay Clary a visit in her art studio 

XX

"Hey Si, how's it going?" Clary greets him.

"I'm so excited, I may vomit," he says. Simon starts pacing the floor.

All the paintings and the drawings in the studio are really beautiful and all, but Simon's mind is somewhere else.   
Clary turns to him with a concerned look on her face. 

"Please refrain yourself from vomiting in studio," she laughs. But Simon doesn't seem like he heard her and keeps pacing. 

Clary abandons the drawing she was working on and sits Simon down on a stool. 

"Why do you want to impress this guy so much?" she inquires. 

"Because I don't like it when people hate me?" It came out like a question, causing Clary to raise her eyebrows.

"I mean, remember when I first met Alec? He hated my guts. Now he just doesn't like me. But that's not the point. The point is, that I used to get nervous around him as well and I tried to impress him and now we have an understanding. He doesn't hate me anymore, just puts up with me," he reasons. 

Clary laughs. "It's okay, Si, I get it," she said, putting her hand on his bouncing knee. Once upon a time, this gesture would have caused butterflies in his stomach. But he has been over his crush on Clary for a few years now and only sees her as a sister. They sit like that, for a few minutes in comfortable silence. 

"Now get to work! And call me if anything happens," she says and winks at him.   
Simon groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that I use the word God often,  
> How ironic?! 
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr on happilyfoulwolf if you want to rant about Saphael with me!   
> And OMG how good was last night's episode?!?!


	3. Did I really say that out loud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon cannot control his brain-to-mouth filter.

Today, was a bit busier in the music shop.  
And everytime the bell above the door chimed, Simon looked up with hope written all over his face. Only to look away again with a sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach.  
He already got a few weird looks from his boss, Jordan. He doesn't need any more from the custumors. 

By the time it was an hour before closing time, Simon's hope of ever seeing the cute guy (Raphael, his, oh so helpful mind supplied) was crushed.  
Jordan had gone home an hour before, so Simon was stuck with closing the shop up. Again. 

He had just finished cleaning up the cabinets, when the doorbell sounded again.   
Already having plastered on a fake smile on his face for the custumer, he made his way to the front of the shop.   
Where he was greeted by David. Raphael's younger brother. Alone. Odd. He looked a bit winded. And a tadd red in the face. His black hair plastered to his neck with sweat. 

"Hey, Simon," gasped David, "I'm sorry I'm a bit late but I'm ready for my lesson now." 

Simon was a bit taken aback, to say the least. Actually, come to think of it, it was quite the understatement. He didn't except David to actually come around or even wanting to actually learn.   
Simon decided to, at least, be the responsible one in the shop, since he was responsible for closing it. 

"Hey, David," he said, mustering all the calm he could get. "Where is your brother?"

David looked a bit guilty. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. With his big brown doe eyes. 

"Uh, he, he is with abuela, to- together with the rest of the family," said David. His voice wavered a bit and dare he say, stuttered a little. David looked at his shoes.   
Definitly guilty. 

"David," Simon said in a warning voice, "Does he know that you are here?"

David shrugged. Then he looked up with puppy eyes and pouting.   
Wow, he must admit, if he wasn't so used to the puppy eyes from Clary, he would have caved for this boy.   
But that is not the case here.   
Simon gave David a stern look. 

"But why is it so important that he knows where I am?" David whines. 

"Why would you think?" Simon asks.   
David shrugs again.

Simon pinches his nose bridge. Then he says; "First of all, so that he doesn't have to worry that you were kidnapped. Second of all, specifically kidnapped by me. Third, so that he doesn't need to worry that something bad has happened to you, like, being murdered. And fourth, not to only worry him, but also the rest of your family that you are supposed to be visiting."

David lets his head and shoulders slump. He didn't really think this through.   
"But you said that if I wanted guitar lessons, I should come here today," he pouts. 

Simon sighs and moves closer to the boy. Simon puts a hand on David's shoulder.  
"I did. But that implied permission from the people who take care of you. I'm not mad at you. I mean, everything for music, right. But running away like that was not a good idea."

"You're right," sniffles David. Simon brings the boy into a hug.

"Now, have you a way of contacting that grumpy but gorgeous brother of yours?" he asks. Then he stills, realising what he just said. But David didn't seem to catch on to that, so he let it slip.   
He feels David nodding his head and taking out a cell phone. 

But at that very moment, the bell above the door announced another custumor. A rather pissed off custumor. With slicked back, black hair, a tight navy-blue blazer, a tight-fitting black shirt and a skinny jeans that gave a nice view of his legs.  
And, yeah, maybe now was not the time to be thinking about that. He looked seriously pissed off. Simon couldn't blame him. If he had a younger brother or sister that did the same, he would be pissed too. Luckily, he was the youngest of two, never had to go through the older sibling responsibilities. 

And then, the voice of an angel rang through the shop.

"Cabrón! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?" It was directed at David. Good, cause he didn't want that angelic voice speak to him in such a disappointed way. 

"Quería las clases de guitarra, pero no me lo permitías," David protests. But the look Raphael gave his little brother was enough to make the toughest guys break and beg for forgiveness. 

Now, Simon's Spanish was a bit rusty, but he understood to some degree that this was a private discussion. 

Simon hears them go back and forth in Spanish for a little longer before he has to intrude on them. 

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to close up shop in twenty minutes," he says. Overall, he thinks he was rather polite. Until he got a harsh look from Raphael thrown his way.   
Wow, even angry, he looks like an avenging angel. Simon thinks. 

Then he gets a strange look from Raphael. And the sound of barely controlled laughter fils the shop. And that's when Simon knew he was screwed. 

"Did I really say that out loud?" he asks, feeling his face heat up. He probably looks as red as a tomato. 

"Oooooh, does someone have a crush on big old, grumpy Raphe?" comes the cooeing voice from the teenager. 

"I most certainly do not," Simon says, trying his hardest to be stern, but he knows he's failing. From the corner of his eyes, he can see that Raphael has a tiny smirk on his face. Which surprised him. What surprises him more, is the fact that Raphael's face, too, has a darker hue. Raphael bends his head to try and conceal it from the others. But Simon saw. Raphael was not as sublte as he thought he was. Interesting. 

"Wow, dude, you really have no brain-to-mouth filter, do you?" David mocks him, "Didn't I just hear you call my brother, gorgeous?" He mocks him! And Raphael doesn't even stop him! Tsk! 

"Sooo," David says, when the silence becomes too much, "When can we start my guitar lessons?" He looks up expectantly to the two older guys. That kid is an Energizer bunny. 

Simon is shaken out of his reveries. "Well, since it's almost closing time, we don't have any time for it today any more," the look he received from Raphael says it all, "And because you ran away without telling anyone, of course," Simon added quickly, trying to be upset with the kid.

David pouts at his older brother, "Can I please get guitar lessons next week, big bro? Pretty please? I promise I won't run away again! We can come early and still have time to go to abuela!" 

Simon smiles at all the suggestions this kid is spouting. He likes him. Though his brother....  
Raphael sighs, "Alright." And David, much like last time, pumps his fist into the air and makes a grunted noise.

Raphael turns to Simon, "How much is it for guitar lessons?" 

Simon is a bit taken aback by that question. He never really thought about it. He just assumed he would do it for free for the kid. He already gets paid by Jordan.   
"Oh, uh, it's free," Simon manages to say. Raphael raises an eyebrow.   
Wow, he's good at that.  
Raphael's face reddens again and he just knows.

"I just said that out loud again, didn't I?" he asks, defeated. 

"Yeah, I'm curious, what am I good at?" Raphael fucking teases him!! 

Simon scratches his neck. "Oh, uh," he clears his throat, "the eyebrow thing," he manages, causing Raphael to raise his eyebrow again. 

Meanwhile, David, completely in his own world where he was playing air guitar, overhears them talking and comes over.   
"Ooooh, Simon and Rapha sitting in a tree," he sings, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"yelling out the last letters. 

Raphael and Simon both start to blush, hard. But Raphael clamps his hand over David's mouth to stop him from spouting more such rhymes. And quite possibly saving both himself and Simon more embarrassement from a 14-year-old boy.   
"For free? Are you serious?" Raphael asks incredelous. 

Simon shrugs, "Yeah, I never really thought about it 'till you asked. I would still do it for free." 

Raphael nods. David is straining against his brother, so Simon does something he didn't see himself doing. As in, ever. "Maybe we should exchange phone numbers."   
Raphael shoots him a surprised look. 

Simon catches himself, "You know, to confirm everything, for next week." Real smooth, Lewis, real smooth.

But Raphael is full of surprises today, because he silently gives his phone to Simon, so that he could put his number into it. When he has done that, he sent a message to himself, so that he also has Raphael's number.   
For some reason, the fact that he now has Raphael's number makes him giddy. 

Then he sees the clock. Shit!

"Oh shit, sorry, I have to close up shop," Simon apologizes. Is that disappointment on Raphael's face?

"It's okay, we need to get back to abuela, let everyone know he's okay," Raphael says and releases David from his hold. David looks at him with a pained expression rubbing over his mouth, trying to get it to work again, possibly. And Raphael steers him to the door.

"We'll call, alright?" Simon asks him. God, why can't he shut up? 

Raphael turns around and nods, a blush creeping up his face. David is looking at the two expectantly. Then Raphael pushes him outside and exits the shop as well.   
Simon can still hear David sing that rhyme for a few minutes before his voice fades away. Yes, that's how loud he was.   
Simon closes up shop in a daze. 

Later, when he is lying in his bed, he looks at his phone. His finger hovering over the number of Raphael. In his head, he plays back his second meeting with him and his brother.   
The image of a blushing Raphael imprinted on his eyes, he falls asleep. Dreaming of dark, warm eyes and very kissable lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started learning Spanish  
> To my great shame, I still need to make use of Google translate, so please, if there are any mistakes, tell me!!   
> Translations:  
> \- abuela : grandmother   
> \- Cabrón : dumbass, bastard  
> \- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? : What do you think you're doing?  
> \- Quería las clases de guitarra, pero no me lo permitías, : I wanted the guitar lessons, but you wouldn't let me.
> 
> Also, sorry for all the dialogue!


	4. Tick Yes or No: Is This a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael meet again.

It is a Wednesday afternoon and Simon is just coming out of a three hour lecture of AP Calculus. It wasn't his favourite course, but he likes the numbers and their logic. But three hours, is just too much of the good. All he wanted to do right now, was curl up with one of his graphic novels, a cup of tea and a blanket (even though it is early spring, today was a rather chilly day).

Simon just stepped out of the building when his phone goes off. Weird, he thinks, Clary is still in class. And she is usually the only one who really calls him. Then he sees the number recognition flashing across his screen.

Raphael.

He almost drops his phone in surprise. He fumbles with it, trying not to make too big a fool of himself. His cheeks flush and he doesn't know if it's because of all the weird looks he gets from the other students, or whether it is because of the name still flashing on his screen.

Maybe he should pick up. Yeah, that would  be a great idea. And so with trembling fingers, he swipes right to answer.

"Hello, this is Simon," he says. And even to him his voice sounds wavering.

 _Hey, Simon. Uh, it's Raphael. From the music store._ As if Simon would forget that. But did Raphael sound shy to him? Interesting.

 _You gave me your number so that we could arrange everything for David's lessons_. A pause. An intake of breath. Then.

_Maybewanttodothisovercoffee?_

"You'll have to run that by me again, Raphael, I didn't quite catch that," he said, sounding a lot more confident than he really was. But he found that it's not that difficult, if the other's dark orbs aren't freezing him in his place with their intense stare. 

He heard Raphael trying to control his breathing. Then.

 _Maybe we can do that over coffee. Sometime. If you want._ Came the more controlled voice of Raphael that he's got to know and associate with him.

Simon's smile broke out. Only to figure that Raphael couldn't see him. Then he remembers that Raphael is still waiting on his reply.

He cleared his throat and says, "Yeah, I would love that." Simon could hear a relieved sigh coming through the phone. Honestly, did Raphael think that he would say no to him?

There was some noise in the background and Simon could've sworn it was David singing that stupid rhyme again.

The silence was getting too much and naturally he had to fill it.

"You know, I'm five minutes away from Java Jace. You know it?" he asks. Is he really doing this? Oh my, yep, he's really doing this.

 _Yeah, it's right off my campus. Give me fifteen minutes._ Came Raphael's answer. Simon could practically hear him smile. Wait, campus? NYU was the only campus around here.

"Wait, you go to NYU?"

_Yeah, obviously._

"No way, me too! That's so cool! Alright! It's a date!" Simon exclaimed. He tensed up and he could almost feel Raphael doing the same. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Silence at the other end of the line.

"I mean, not as in - except for - if you would like that - but probably not. Anyway, I'm rambling and I have no filter and I'm making a fool of myself. But that's just because you're - you - why haven't you stopped me already?" he rambles, quite desperately, if he had to describe his voice. Most of the time, his ramblings were enthousiastic and he knew what to say about topics that he knew a lot about.

But this was not 'most of the time'. This time, he is talking to a super gorgeous guy and he doesn't want to scare him off. Not when they just agreed to meet each other again, this time without David and somewhere that is not the music store.

He hears soft chuckling, and my god, it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. And he works in a music store.

_It's okay, Simon._

By now, Simon has reached Java Jace and is making his way to an empty table near the back of the coffee shop.

_I'll see you in ten minutes._

"Okay," Simon aswers and he hears a click. Raphael has hung up on him.

Simon orders a caramel macchiato and takes some music sheets out of his backpack and starts making some adjustments and additions to calm his nerves. HA! Who was he kidding?

He got halfway through his first song, when a cup was put in front of him. Following the arm that was attached to the cup, Simon suddenly found himself looking into the dark orbs that he got to know so well. Even after only having met twice.

"This seat taken?" comes the velvety, smooth voice of the Latino guy.

Simon cracks a smile and grabs his papers to make some space for Raphael. But before Simon could put them back in his backpack, Raphael takes one of his papers and stares at it. For far longer than someone should look at a paper.

Simon is getting antsy. No one, besides Maureen, had ever seen his scribbles for songs. For Raphael to look at it so intensly, made Simon jittery and found that he couldn't stop his bouncing leg and his hands from entangling and disentangling and was mentally preparing for a bucketload of criticism. But -

"It's good," Raphael says and his ears turn a light shade of pink, before looking at his mug to hide his smirk. Simon's face is burning up, too.

He hadn't expected this. And the compliment sounded so genuine. Simon smiled.

"Can you read music?" he asks Raphael.

"Yeah, yeah, I can." Raphael clears his throat, "I play piano, myself." Simon's face lit up at that.

"That's awesome! I always wanted to learn to play the piano!"

"Cool," Raphael's dry answer came.

Awkward silence.

"Right, uh, David's lessons," Simon tried to ease the tension.

Raphael clears his throat, once again. "Yeah, of course." Was that disappointment in his voice? But Simon decided to let it slide.

"So my shift starts at 12 every Saturday, so I suggest we start at 1pm? Maybe a lesson of an hour?" Simon started his ramblings.

Throughout his ramblings, Raphael kept his eyes on him and nodded in agreement. But everything was fairly quickly agreed on and neither of them was ready to go just yet. And the conversation soon landed on university.

"You said you go to NYU, what are you studying?" And Simon found that he was really interested and that he really wanted to get to know Raphael.

"Art history. You?" Raphael answered.

"That must be so interesting. Accounting, myself." Raphael made a face at that.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Yep," Simon sighed, "I wanted to go for Music, but my mom made me go for accounting. You know, jobsecurity and all." Raphael nodded as if he understood.

But talk about Uni was boring and soon the conversation landed on the one thing that they have in common: music. At that, Raphael's eyes started to shine and got a fond look in his eyes.

"Mi mamá taught me how to play the piano," he said with fondness in his voice. It was clear that Raphael loved his mother unconditionally.

"Even through everything that we've been through, music was something we always had. Mamá thought music was important to us."

Simon noticed that Raphael's Spanish accent became quite prominent when he talked about his family. He also noticed that this was the longest conversation he ever had with Raphael where the other actually contributed to the conversation at hand.

They talked some more. About Raphael's family. About Simon's band.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Simon cut off his own ramblings, "This Friday, I have a gig at Pandemonium. Maybe you could come check it out?" It came out as a question.  

"You mean the club owned by Magnus Bane?" Raphael's eyes went wide when he heard that.

Simon is confused, "Yeah, you know him?" At that, Raphael let out a string of Spanish curses. Simon picked something up 'El Cabrón' but couldn't understand the rest of it.

"So, you coming?" Simon asked, doubt clear in his voice. Raphael looked up at that and mumbled a, "Yeah, sure."

They talked some more. They bought more coffee.

And at a certain point, the barista actually had to come up to them to tell them that he was about to close up. They had completely lost track of time.

It was already quite late.

"Oh, damn," Simon muttered, "And I have an 8am lecture tomorrow morning. Well, that's no sleep for me tonight." He sighed. Raphael rolled his eyes at that and smirked, getting out of his chair. Together, they exited the coffee shop.  

Once outside, there was another awkward moment.

How were they supposed to say goodbye now? Just a handshake? A hug? A kiss, maybe? Alright, the last one is very unlikely, Simon thought. But still!

But before Simon could start panicking, Raphael clears his throat, "It was fun," he says, ducking his head, "I had fun."

"Me, too," Simon says. Raphael looked up at that.

And before Simon could decide on the next best plan of action, Raphael kissed him on the cheek.

It was a chaste kiss, but Simon could still feel the warmth of Raphael's lips on his cheek.

Simon must've looked surprised, because Raphael said, "It was a date, wasn't it?" Before he walked off, leaving Simon completely shocked.

It was when Raphael has almost rounded a corner, that Simon came back to his senses and yelled out, "Yeah, I'll call you!"

He could just see Raphael turning around and flashing him one of his rare, genuine smiles before Raphael disappeared behind the corner.

Even then, it took Simon several seconds to compose himself and walk home.

This day had some interesting turn of events. And with the amount of caffeine in his system, he doubt he would be able to sleep.

But he finds that he doesn't really care, because he has Raphael's lips still on his cheek and Friday was not far off anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoa! chapter 4 already?? thought I'd be done with this by now  
> But NOpe! there is more coming!! wow, this thing really took a life on its own  
> also, this is not my best work, but I have no dating experience myself so sorry if this this comes off as unnatural   
> unbeta'd


	5. David is going to love this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in one week?  
> This is crazy!!  
> unbeta'd

Thursday came and seemed to never end for Simon. The minutes and hours dragged on endlessly. Simon could stare at the clock for an hour and the arms of the clock would've only moved a minute. He was completely useless during his lectures. Certainly during the morning lecture. So useless even, that he forwent taking notes all together in favour of doodling on his papers and imagining his next meeting with Raphael. Which may or may not be tomorrow at his very own gig.

Oh god! What if he shows up tomorrow? What are they going to say to each other? Will he like Simon's music? And what if he doesn't like his music? Will he just leave during the performance? Will he ever see Raphael again? Will he still show up at the music store? And if he doesn't like his music, will he still let his brother come for guitar lessons? And - wow, this overthinking thing is getting way out of hand.

The rest of the day passes in much the same way. And after what seemed like an eternity, he finally fell onto his bed, excitement running through his veins.

 

xx

 

This Friday is a day off for Simon. Thank god, because with all the excitement buzzing in his body, he doubts that he would be any good in a three-hour-lecture.

The morning passes with no problem.

Then. Simon is just putting his dishes from lunch in the sink when his phone buzzes.

 

 **Raphael:** received: 1.45pm

_Can't wait for tonight!_

 

Oh sh-

Simon juggles with his phone in surprise. Fuck, how is Simon going to get through the day now?  

 

xx

 

That evening, Simon and Maureen are preparing the stage. It's their first real gig in a while, so the pressure to do great here is incredibly high. Also, it's one of the more popular clubs around this city. Luckily, they got in because Magnus Bane is dating Alec Lightwood. Maureen has always been the calmness herself. You would never see that she was nervous. Simon on the other hand, would become a fidgeting mess. And now that he knows that Raphael is coming, the fidgeting becomes ten times worse. And Maureen, naturally, had to pick up on that. Knowing each other since kindergarten would do that. But she has learned not to mention it. Even when he still had a crush on Clary, and he knew that she would be coming to one of his gigs, he hasn't felt as nervous as he does now.

 _'Wow, he really must've gotten under your skin, then.'_ Clary's words came back to Simon. But he quickly shook his head and continued to set up stage, when someone behind him cleared his throat. Maureen looked surprised at Simon and Simon slowly turned around. He was met with the all too familiar smirk of Raphael. He instantly drops the cables he was dragging to one side of the stage and naturally, also had to stumble over them, while trying to get to Raphael.  

"Raphael! What are you doing here? It's not even time yet. How did you get in here? It's not even open to the public yet," Simon fired away at him. Behind him, Maureen giggled. But when Simon glared at her, she quickly shut up and continued setting up the stage.

Raphael let out a tiny huff of laughter.

"All these question. I know the owner, by the way, to answer those," Raphael smiled. Simon's eyes went wide at that confession.

"You know the Magnus Bane?!" he almost shrieked.

Raphael shrugged, "Yeah, we were roommates before he opened this club."

Simon stared at him, openmouthed.

Raphael shoots him a weird look, "Close your mouth, a bug will fly in."

Simon quickly recovers his wit and closes his mouth. Simon scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah well, you're still too early, it only starts in an hour and a half, so."

"Yeah, I figured." Was Raphael fidgeting? Raphael saw how he was looking at him and quickly put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Those damn jackets! They do nothing for Simon's restraint or his brain-to-mouth filter.

"You could help set up, you know. If you want, that is," Simon blurted out. But the look on Raphael's face was priceless. Shocked and sort of honoured at the same time. Strange combination. For a moment, Raphael looked like he was deciding whether Simon was joking, but eventually decided that that was not the case and climbed on stage. Raphael took off his jacket and put in on a chair. And Simon was totally not staring at his biceps or the little piece of flesh that he could see where his shirt had ridden up a bit. Totally not. Honestly. He saw it and quickly looked away.

Raphael handed Simon his cables that he had dropped. For a moment their hands met. And a touch was all it took to send electric sparks across his hand and spine. He was saved by Maureen giving Raphael instructions on where everything was supposed to be. And with the help of Raphael, everything was set up faster, so they could start sound-checking earlier. But when Raphael asks if he could stay, Simon almost yells out "No!" earning a shocked and disappointed look from Raphael.

"I mean, it's a surprise," Simon tries, "I don't want to ruin it by you hearing the butchered version of it by sound-check." Raphael still looks a bit hurt, but nods and says, "I'll be with Magnus in his office."

"Alright," Simon says as he watches Raphael's back when he walks away. Is it normal that a part of him hurts that he had to send Raphael away? Because it did. He didn't want to do it, but he did want to surprise Raphael.

Eventually, Simon and Maureen got through their sound-check alright and were now having a drink at the bar, before they had to go on stage. To calm the nerves. Which meant that Simon's nerves only amplified.

Then the time is there to go on stage. Simon has never been so nervous. But he makes it to his guitar without falling on his face, so that's a good sign. They have the attention of the audience and they start their set. The first two songs are covers of popsongs to get the audience going. The third one is an upbeat song written by Simon himself. So far, the audience is fantastic.

Then it is time for the fourth song. The second to last one. Simon is alone for this one, but that's his own fault, really, he asked for it. It is also a cover, but he decided to make a few changes to the music, so that it fits his guitar. He takes a deep breath and -

Sings

_No hace falta que aparente_

_tu conoces cada línea de mi mano y me convences._

_No hace falta que nos pruebes,_

_si sellamos de palabra esta promesa y somos fieles._

 

_No hace falta que demuestres_

_que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha con claveles._

_Que nos busquen, que se miren al espejo y se confiesen,_

_es tan grande el sentiemento que nos une,_

_no se vende._

 

_No hace falta llevarte a la gloria,_

_vestida de novia, por aparentar._

_No hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores,_

_si busco y no estás_

_Solo pido tiempo para amar_

 

Simon started noticing some lighters in the air.

 

_No pretendo transformarte,_

_solamente, si prestamos atención, ahí esperarte._

_Escucharte y desnudarte,_

_si tus ojos y tus manos son mi cielo_

_cómo descuidarte._

 

_No hace falta llevarte a la gloria,_

_vestida de novia, por aparentar._

_No hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores,_

_si busco y no estás._

 

_No hace falta guardarnos secretos,_

_so lleva el respeto en la complicidad._

_No hace falta decir que es perfecto,_

_fingir que eres mía frente a los demás._

_frente a los demás._

 

_No hace falta llevarte a la gloria,_

_vestida de novia, por aparentar._

_No hacen falta los ramos de flores,_

_no sanan dolores,_

_si busco y no estás._

_Sólo pido tiempo para amar_.

 

Simon goes into the last chorus with a soft and low voice, causing the audience to completely still.

 

_No hace falta llevarte a la gloria,_

_vestida de novia, por aparentar._

_Sólo pido tiempo para amar._

 

And just when the last string on his guitar is strung, he thinks to himself that this song has been a huge risk, because it is not the typical music the party goers of Pandemonium come here for. And also, his pronunciation is nowhere near perfect, but he hopes it is enough for that one person.

But then the club bursts out in applause and whistles and yelling.

Simon had his eyes on his guitar the entire time, but now his eyes find the dark orbs of Raphael, near the bar. Raphael smirks at him and gives him a thumbs up. Simon takes his bow, then he and Maureen work through their last song, which is another popcover, to lighten the mood again after the slow and quiet song of Simon.

This song, too, was a succes and they have the crowd dancing again in no time.

After their set, the DJ takes over and Maureen and Simon set out to the bar to get something to drink after their succes.

Simon just got his drink when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Confused, he turns around, to find Raphael.

"Hey, Raph-" he didn't get any further, he just caught the knowing smirk from Maureen, before Raphael drags him through the crowd, outside. There, Simon's back hits the wall of the alley and suddenly he feels lips pressed on his. Simon is so surprised that he freezes for a moment. Raphael seems to notice and begins to withdraw. But Simon wants none of it and finally presses back into the kiss, his hands sliding towards Raphael's hips, fixing him in his place. Raphael's own hands find their way into Simon's hair. Simon wants to stay here forever, but sadly, they have to come up to breathe. They are both panting. Their foreheads pressed together.

"No one has ever serenaded my before," Raphael confesses, a bit breathless.

"Who said it was for you," Simon jokes. Raphael's face fall at that. Then seeing the smirk on Simon's face, he let's out a laugh and hits Simon on the arm.

"Asshole," Raphael mutters. But there was no heat behind it. Raphael presses his lips back on Simon's. Just then, Simon has to think.

"David is going to love this," he says, when he pulls back. Raphael groans.

"Dios mio, don't remind me." Simon has to laugh at that. A full blown belly laugh. A second later, Raphael joined in.

They stay for another few minutes in each other's arms, before they are interrupted by Maureen, telling Simon to come back inside to clean up the stage. Now it is Simon's turn to groan. He lays his head on Raphael's shoulder. It's then that he notices that the other is a few inches smaller than him, which gives him a warm feeling in his heart.

"Come on, mi amor, I'll help," Raphael laughs.

And together, hand in hand, they walk back into the club.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting out of hand!  
> The song is called "No Hace Falta"! I prefer the cover of my favourite Italian singers, Il Volo, go check them out!!!


	6. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael reflect on the night.

Later, when Simon is laying in his bed in his little one-person dormroom, he lets himself think back on the day's events. He lays wide awake with a big grin on his face, staring at the cracked ceiling above his head.

Raphael had shown up earlier and had helped them set up the stage. Simon had sung a song for Raphael. Raphael had dragged him outside and had kissed him! Raphael had kissed him and he, Simon, had kissed him back!

Simon's smile got even wider - if that was even possible - as he thinks about the way Raphael's lips had moved against his. Raphael's lips were soft, shy and unsure, as if he hadn't quite know what to do with them. But still sinful enough to make Simon blush all over again. He unconciously puts his hands on his face, as if to hide the lovesick smile he has on his face, even though he is the only one in the room.

After they had kissed, the both of them just stood there in each others' arms. That is, until Maureen had called Simon back inside to clean up the stage. They had walked back inside, hand in hand. Raphael had helped them again with the instruments and the other equipement. And while Raphael had been loading the equipement in the van, Simon was busy NOT staring at Raphael's biceps and the places where his shirt had ridden up. But whenever Raphael had caught him staring, Raphael had smirked at him, before Simon quickly looked away. Thinking back on it, whenever their hands had touched, they had seemed to linger for a few moments longer than necessary, sending sparks across Simon's body.

Afterwards, Simon had first dropped off Maureen, before driving Raphael to his house. Simon had gotten out as well, but had lingered near the van, not knowing what to do. Raphael had come up to him, his arms crossed with his jacket draped over them. He had bowed his head, his feet had scuffled over the ground. He had taken a deep breath and had seemed to be making a decision. Raphael had taken another step forward, thus so, stepping into Simon's space. Raphael had looked up to him, right into Simon's eyes, making Simon's breath hitch. Raphael's face had looked open and trusting, making him look younger than he is. And then he had smiled at Simon. A briljant, radiant, genuine smile that could easily rival the sun's bright rays. Sappy and cheesy? Maybe, but cut him some slack, okay?

Simon had smiled back. He had noticed that a loose curl had made its way across Raphael's forehead. Simon's hands had itched to put it back. And so, that's what he had done. And Simon had come to the revelation that Raphael's hair was the softest thing he has ever felt in his life. Raphael had blushed. Hard. He had looked back at his feet. But Simon wasn't having it, because Raphael is cute as a button when he blushes. He put a finger under Raphael's chin, making him look him in the eyes. Simon had let his thumb wander over Raphael's bottom lip. Raphael's breath had ghosted over his thumb. Simon moved his head closer, this time it had been Raphael's turn to have his breath hitch. Then Simon had put his lips on Raphael's. Simon's hand cupped his cheek. Raphael had loosend his arms and had put them on Simon's hips. Raphael had made a noise at the back of his throat. And Simon had desperatly wanted to hear it again. So he had run his tongue over Raphael's bottom lip, asking for permission. Raphael had gasped in the kiss and had opened up for Simon to deepen the kiss. Raphael had clutched his fists into Simon's shirt.

But eventually, they had to take a breath and had pulled away, keeping their foreheads  pressed together. They had stood there for a few more moments, breathing in each others' air. Only when the sound of someone clearing their throat and a noise that sounded oddly like barely controlled laughter sounded through the air, had they jumped apart only to see David standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking quite smug. Raphael had glared at him. And at that moment, Simon had wanted to do the same, because that kid had the worst possible timing.

Raphael had turned back to Simon, had said, "I'll talk to you later, Simon," had winked at him and had made his way to his brother. David had kept his eyes on Simon, though. Simon had gotten uncomfortable under the smug look of the 14-year-old boy. So he had gotten into his van, after having made sure that Raphael was safely inside. Then he had driven back to his own dorm.

Which brings us to the moment where Simon is laying in his bed, thinking back on the eventful evening.

It suddenly hit him that he would be seeing Raphael again tomorrow, with David's guitar lessons. If they were still on.

In the spur of the moment, Simon grabs his phone and sends a text to Raphael.

 

**to Raphael:**

_Sweet dreams! See you tomorrow ;)_

 

After which he basically throws his phone on his desk, afraid of what he might have done.

Simon went to sleep with a grin plastered to his face.

* * *

Raphael's POV

The drive from Pandemonium to Maureen's house had been filled with cheerful banter between Maureen and Simon and weirdly enough, Raphael hadn't felt jealous. (Not that he knows how that feels though.) This had been banter between two friends who've known each other for a long time.

After having dropped off Maureen, they both had fallen into a comfortable silence, with Raphael giving directions to his house every once in a while. Raphael had noticed the way Simon had looked at him when he had helped them with the equipement. The same coudl be said in the car. He had noticed how Simon had been stealing glances at him from the corner of his eyes, causing a blush to creep up on Raphael's face.

But far too soon had they arrived at his home. He had gotten out of the van.

And before he had known what he had been doing, he was standing in front of Simon, not knowing what to do, what to say or how to say goodbye after the night they just had. He got the same vibe from Simon. Good, he was not the only one. Raphael is not used to uncertainty, not knowing what to do.

He had unknowingly taken a step closer to Simon, close enough to feel his body warmth radiating off of him. Raphael had his arms crossed, as if to protect himself and his heart from possible rejection. Simon had looked at him and Raphael had smiled. Simon had smiled in response and it had taken Raphael's breath away. Simon had raised his hand and had put a lock of hair back in its place. Raphael had been overwhelmed with adoration for this boy. It had made him blush. Again. It had been a bit too much, and so, he had looked back at his feet, only to feel Simon's finger under his chin. Then Raphael had figured out what Simon was about to do and his breath had hitched. His heart had skipped a few beats when he felt Simon's lips on his lips once again. Simon's hands had cupped his cheeks. Raphael had needed something to hold on to and that thing had turned out to be Simon's shirt.

Raphael had been aware of the noise he had made a second too late. But Simon hadn't pulled back, like Raphael had expected him to, though. Instead, Simon pushed a little harder into the kiss. Raphael had felt Simon's tongue run over his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Then he had felt the intrusion of Simon's tongue into his mouth, making a shiver run up his body. It's a good thing Simon had held him up, because his knees had buckeled already. Raphael had tasted Simon. He had tasted sweet, like caramel. But far too soon, they had to break away for breath. Though, he hadn't been ready to let go of Simon just yet and apparently, Simon had had the same idea, resting their foreheads together and they had breathed in each others' air. 

Raphael would've been content to just stay right there, in Simon's arms for eternity, were it no for his infuriating younger brother. Simon and Raphael had sprung apart. Raphael had shot his brother a death glare, but the effect had been lost on him, judging by the smug look on his face. Raphael had turned back to Simon, had said that they would talk later and had winked at him. Madre Dios, why did he do that?! But the look on Simon's face had been priceless.  

Raphael had turned back to that smug-looking bastard that he called his brother, and had walked past him into the house. He had looked through the living room window to see Simon getting in his van and drive away.

Then he had heard it. David singing: "Rapha's got a boyfriend! Rapha's got a boyfriend!" It had been followed by laughter. Raphael had walked into the tiny kitchen where the rest of his family apparently had been gathered, probably by David. That's also where he had found the little demon. Raphael had given David a good tick to the back of David's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he had complained. Raphael had turned to him.

"One, for disrupting Simon and me. And second, don't tell lies! Simon is not my boyfriend," he had snapped.

David's eyes had become wide with confusion. The rest of his family had been watching their verbal fight like a tennis match.

"But you get all hearty eyed when you look at Simon," he had whined, trying to make his point, "And in your sleep, you're all like: Bésame, Simon, bésame!" Daivd had cackled in a fit of laughter. At this point Raphael would have had  no remorse if he had strangled his brother then and there. Raphael had lunged at his brother, but he had already been at the other side of the table. What had followed was a wild chase around the little kitchen, until their mother had had enough.

"Càllate!" she had yelled, putting herself between her two sons, holding up her hands. Their mother, was a petite woman, already some signs of hard work and age showing on her tan skin. She might be petite and small, but Raphael had yet to see a woman stronger than Guadalupe Santiago. She had left their useless father and had brought her five sons with her to New York, to start anew. She single-handedly raised them all while maintaining three jobs to keep them afloat. And after some years, Guadalupe was able to drop one of the jobs and still be able to save enough money for some nicer things once in a while.

Raphael and his brothers respected her immensly and would never take anything for granted.

Now, though, she had stood between her sons, eyes demanding an explanation.

"Rapha met a boy, Simon, and they were kissing on the curb!" David had shouted in glee, "Which means, he has a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d!" spelling out the last word. David was scarely good at spelling. He has won a couple of spelling contests as well. Now, though, Raphael had cursed his talent.

"Simon is not my boyfriend," Raphael snapped.

"Rapha! Behave!" his mother had scolded him, then she had looked at him with her piercing eyes, "Do you like this boy?" she had asked, he voice full of curiosity.

Raphael hadn't know how to answer that, so he had taken his jacket and had mumbled, "I'm going to bed." and went upstairs.

He had dressed for bed and had lain down in it. And yet, half an hour later, he was still laying awake. His mother's words bouncing around in his mind. _Do you like the boy?_

If he had to label it, then yeah, he guesses that he likes Simon. Everytime he thinks of him or when they are texting or when they meet up, Raphael gets this strong urge to be around Simon and making him laugh. He finds that he really wants to get to know Simon. Raphael has never felt that before. These feelings  are all a bit overwhelming, that he almost doesn't hear the buzz of his phone, signalling a new message.

 

**from Simon:**

_Sweet dreams! See you tomorrow ;)_

 

Raphael, at first, is confused. Tomorrow?

Oh, damn, David's lessons!

But then he looks back at the text and for the nth time this evening, feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Yeah, he likes Simon.

He sends a text back.

 

**to Simon:**

_Can't wait! Buenas noches, cariño ;)_

 

He presses send before he can change his mind. And he, too, falls asleep with the biggest grin on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just keeps coming!  
> We've come so far!!  
> By which I mean, Someone send help! It's getting out of hand!!  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Still learning, so any Spanish mistakes, please comment!!  
> \- Callate : Be quiet / shut up  
> \- Besame: kiss me  
> \- Buenas noches : good night  
> \- Cariño : darling  
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me!! xxx


	7. Mr Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally gets that lesson and Raphael plays the piano

Raphael woke up the next morning, with that grin still plastered on his face and an energy running through him. Like in those stupid romantic comedies, where the main character wakes up all smiley and all to indicate that this day is going to be awesome. Like they wake up and their hair is already in place and are actually happy that the alarm clock goes off. Yeah, like that. Just without the all too happy up-beat music for Raphael, thank you very much. 

It's still early, even for Raphael. Come to think of it, he actually isn't that much of a morning person. What happened to him? Oh right -   
Still in his pajamas, he goes downstairs for some breakfast and prepares breakfast for his mother and brothers as well. Then he goes up to shower and get dressed. That is, until he is standing in front of his closet, with only a towel around his waist and the water droplets still falling from his wet hair. 

What is he going to wear? It can't be too casual. But when did he ever dress casual?   
But a suit may be too formal for guitar lessons. But he did caught the way Simon was looking at him when he wore one of his jackets.   
Maybe 45 (?) minutes later, did he have his clothing choices narrowed down to six outfits. Which he can't choose from. And the clock is nearing 10 now. Still enough time to get ready, but he was getting impatient and desperate. And when Raphael is desperate, he makes desperate choices. So he calls Magnus for advice. 

But when Raphael explains to him his precarious situation, Magnus bursts out laughing. Really, what did Raphael expect?   
After a solid ten minutes of laughter, Magnus got it together and noticed that Raphael hadn't joined.

"Are you done now?" Raphael snapped.

"Oh, you're serious about this?" Magnus asks in his most innocent voice. Raphael groans and lets himself fall on his bed. 

"Magnus, what do I do?"  
Magnus chuckles at that. 

"My, my, Raphael, I've never heard you so infatuated with someone before. It's quite the good look on you."   
Raphael groans again. This is Magnus for you. He will snark at you, make sarcastic comments, but when push comes to shove, he's a friend you can rely on. 

"Okay, walk me through your options," Magnus demands and Raphael can almost see him snapping his fingers while saying.   
So Raphael does. 

And after another half an hour of bickering, they finally settle on an outfit which they both like. A black skinny jeans, a white tight-fitting shirt and a black leather jacket.   
Magnus kept trying to convince Raphael to put on some eyeliner, but since it was only guitar lessons, it may be a bit overkill.   
He did slick his hair back, though, giving it a Grease look. 

He might have been standing in the bathroom longer than necessary, because suddenly, there is an insistent knocking on the door. 

"Raphe, get out! We need to go!" came David's impatient voice from behind the closed door.   
Raphael yanked open the door and got an appreciative whistle from David. Then David had to open his mouth. 

"You know it's my guitar session and not your make out session, right?"  
Which earns him another tick on the back of his head. 

"Ow, would you stop that?" David complained.

"Would you stop being rude?" Raphael retorded. 

"I'm sorry, bro, no can do, it's just too easy," David says with a grin. Earning him a deathly glare from Raphael. Together , they make their way down the stairs. 

"You know your glares don't work on me anymore, right?" David gleefully points out.

Raphael stops in his tracks and looks up, "Please give me the strength not to throttle this one down the stairs," he mumbles, earning him a slap on his arm from David.

"Hey, I heard that!" David exclaimed. 

"Well, maybe I wanted you to hear it," Raphael smirks at him, "Come on, we're going to be late," he adds, sltightly shoving David down the last couple of stairs.  
David gasps a "Never," and races him to the shop. 

 

XX

 

In the shop, Simon was a fidgeting mess. He stumbles over his own feet, sending papers he was holding, flying. He almost punched a custumor in the face, trying to regain his balance. He broke at least three strings of different guitars. And all that in the span of an hour. Jordan shot him pitying glances. But when Jordan suggested to send Simon home because his mind was clearly somewhere else, Simon almost screamed, catching a few worried looks from the custumors.   
Jordan had held up his hands in surrender and had muttered, "Kids these days," earning an eyeroll from Simon.

"Is this about that guy, who's brother you're going to teach?" Jordan asks. 

Simon blushes heavy at that and mumbles a "Maybe" before getting back to straightening the papers and the little room on the side of the shop reserved for lessons. Jordan smirks at that but he knows better, so he leaves Simon alone and makes his way to some custumors who were admiring some accordeons. 

No five minutes later, the door opens and Simon forgets how to properly breathe for a few seconds. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees how Jordan shoots him a knowing look.  
But he quickly forgets about him too, as he is drawn back to the two newcomers by a laugh that sounded suspiciously like water trickling down a gently stream. And then he sees him.

He's wearing skinny, black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Grease style.   
Raphael looks a bit winded, as if he has run here and he is ruffling David's hair, while David is squirming to try to get out of Raphael's hold. 

Then Simon locks eyes with Raphael and it feels like nothing else exists anymore. Just Simon and Raphael.   
Raphael drops David out of his hold and he nearly falls to the ground.   
Raphael smiles at him and Simon can't help but do the same. 

They both manoever through the instruments, trying to get to each other.   
Well, Simon stumbles his way through the room. 

And then, they are standing in front of each other.

"Hi," Simon says softly.

"Hi," Raphael responds, which is followed by a gagging noise from David.   
Raphael turns to him, grinning.

"What?" Raphael asks David innocently.  
Simon chuckles at that and surprises Raphael by giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Alright let's leave the kid alone. We have a guitar lesson after all," Simon says, softly touching Raphael on his lower back. Raphael feels himself, unexpectedly, leaning into the touch. It felt so natural that Raphael had no idea how to speak or what to do for a few seconds.   
Simon saw the flabbergasted expression on Raphael's face and smirked at him. The bastard.   
Raphael's ears turned bright red.   
David sighs and pulls Simon away from him towards the small room that was set up for the lessons. Raphael rolls his eyes at that, but follows anyway.

In the small room, there is a keyboard in the left corner. There are some guitars littering the floor on stands. Electric guitars, accoustic guitars, bass guitars.   
There are heaps of sheet music carefully ordered on a desk on the right.   
Simon and David were already seated on two stools in the middle of the room. Raphael leans against the doorway, taking it all in. 

Simon smiles at him, "Want to join us, Raphael?"   
Raphael shakes his head at that and takes place behind the keyboard. That way, he has a full view of Simon the entire time and he doesn't even have to answer for it. And he doesn't even feel guilty about it.   
For one hour, unabashdly staring at Simon playing guitar and smiling and generally doing what he loves most and Simon not having a clue, is a good deal in Raphael's eyes.   
At that moment, Raphael is overcome with a wave of love for this boy. 

He figures he must have a lovesick smile on his face by now and he doesn't even try to disguise it or wipe it off of his face.   
Not even when he catches Simon looking at him.  
In a surge of confidence, he winks at Simon, turning Simon bright red and Simon quickly looks away as to not mess up his playing for David. 

Raphael loves doing that, even though most of the time he wasn't confident enough to do it.   
He's never felt shy or not confident to do something. Simon has this strange effect on him. It is strange and a bit scary. But also exciting and good and right. 

Raphael just sits there, watching and listening to Simon and David laughing and cursing (the latter mostly on David's part) and generally having a good time.   
Although David's guitar playing is horrendous. But this is his first lesson, so he let it slide. He would still make fun of him at home, though. That's what you've got family for, right? Raphael thought to himself.   
But he was brought back to reality by the sound of Simon's laugh. 

Dios, he loves that laugh.  
How is it that just two weeks ago, was the first tme he met Simon? And in those two weeks they have already gone on a date and - does Simon's gig count as date?  
And that was just yesterday. He blushes a slight red when he thinks back on how Simon's lips had felt on his and how Simon's hands felt on his hips.   
He thinks back on how Simon's tongue had nudged his mouth open and about Simon's taste. 

Now, Raphael is a good Catholic boy, but at that moment, or any moment spent with Simon, he didn't and doesn't really care that his Church looks down upon two men in love. 

Wait a second. His brain short circuits for a moment at that thought. Is this love? Do I love Simon? I mean, I like him, but. I know him for two weeks, for God's sake. 

A "Hey, Raphael," and a snapping of fingers brings him back from his reveries and a train of thought he should probably only follow when he is alone. 

"You alright there? You zoned out for a minute there," came Simon's worried voice. 

Raphael nods, "Yeah, peachy."   
Simon's eyes started to sparkle and Raphael got an uneasy feeling. He only knows Simon for the whole of two weeks and he already knows that that glint in his eyes means that he is up to something. 

"Since it's the end of the lesson, why don't you play something on the piano for us?" he asks, innocently.   
David is quick to jump in, "Oh man, my brother is awesome on the piano!"   
Raphael glares at him, but the effect is lost on him as he blushes heavely at that. Compliments were a hard thing for Raphael. They always seemed too much for what it was.   
But Simon looked at him expectantly and he just can't let him down. Simon had already shared his music with Raphael. Now it was up to Raphael to deliver. 

"Okay, what do you want me to play?" he sighs in defeat. But also a little bit of pride, knowing that he can finally share this with Simon.   
And there is that glint again in Simon's eyes. 

"How about 'Mr Piano Man' by Billie Joel?" 

"Seriously?" Raphael deadpans. Simon nods feverently. And Raphael just can't find it in him to say no to Simon and his big brown, pleading eyes.   
Simon must've know that he needed something else besides a keyboard and had already handed him the sheet music. Simon and David make themselves comfortable on the ground before the keyboard and Raphael begins to play. 

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin.

He says, "Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
And I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

The song seemed stripped and naked without the other instruments and it is just Raphael's voice and the keyboard. 

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright.

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be.

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As a smile ran away from his face  
"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place."

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life.

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call "Loneliness"  
But it's better than drinking alone.

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while.

And the piano it sound like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doing here?"

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright. 

Raphael's voice is gruff and slightly accented when he started to sing.  
Halfway the first verse, he had to close his eyes because the weight of Simon's gaze on him was too much and making him nervous.   
And even though David has heard Raphael play, like, a thousand times before, he still gets this look of admiration on his face. 

Simon's mouth fell open and he was well aware of the fact that he was openly gaping at Raphael. He had never heard something that beautiful before, and he works in a music shop!   
It was, well, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it.  
It was captivating.   
To say it was an epiphany might be a bit of an exaggeration.  
But Simon was struggling for words here. Something that doesn't happen very often to Simon.   
Towards the end of the song, he stands up and slowly makes his way towards Raphael and he sits down next to him. 

Raphael felt Simon sitting next to him and there was a slight hitch in his voice, but he kept his eyes closed.   
Once he had played the last note, he kept his eyes closed, scared for negative reactions. Although, they never came.  
David was clapping and whisteling enthousiastically.   
And when Raphael openend his eyes, he saw Simon gaping at him.   
Then Simon kissed him on the cheek. It was chaste, but a kiss nonetheless. 

"No one's serenaded me before," Simon quotes Raphael.   
Raphael looks confused.

"This wasn't - " but he was silenced by Simon's lips on his. 

"Ewww!" came the disgusted and annoyed voice from David, "This is a guitar lesson! Not a make out session!"   
Simon and Raphael break apart at that. Simon heavily blushing, Raphael annoyed. 

"The guitar lesson is already over, so we get to make out, that was the deal, David." 

"Deal? There was no deal!" he complained. 

Simon chuckled at that, "So glad, I don't have a younger brother." 

Suddenly Raphael turns to him, 'Want to go on a date?"  
Simon smiles at that, "Yeah, I would love to."  
Just then, David pulls Raphael from the stool and away from Simon.

"Come on, we're going to be late at abuela's," David says. 

"Since when do you willingly want to go to abuela?" Raphael inquires. 

"So that I don't have to watch you two making out. God, it's like catching your parents during sex," he says, shuddering at the thought.  
Both Raphael and Simon burst out laughing at that.   
Raphael kisses Simon on the lips once more. 

"I'll call you for that date," he says and winks once again at Simon causing Simon to smile from ear to ear.   
Then he lets his brother drag him out of the shop. 

Simon finds that he does that a lot around Raphael.   
Smiling, that is.   
Right now, he must have the biggest smile on his face. A bit dazed, behind the keyboard.   
And that is how Jordan finds him. He smirks at Simon. 

"I take it the lesson went well, then?"  
Simon couldn't even be bothered with an annoyed look, so he settles for a half hearted "Shut up," before he makes his way back into the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter ever!   
> Just to be clear: David is totally okay with Raphael being gay!! It's like he says, it's like catching your parents during sex.   
> unbeta'd


	8. Yeah, I like you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Simon go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to thank you all for the nice comments and kudos!! it really kept me going!  
> Secondly, sorry it took so long to upload, but I had the flu and then an internship, so I had very little time to write.  
> I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I've written and rewritten this thing.  
> This is the last chapter! We did it!!  
> Enjoy!

The smile on Raphael's face doesn't leave him for the rest of the walk to abuela's. Not even David's teasing could wipe that lovesick smile off of his face. Not even when David informed everyone at abuela's of what had transpired at the music shop. Not even when everyone started asking questions at the same time. Not even when his mama scolded him for looking at his phone during dinner. In his defense, he just got a text from Simon.

 **From Simon** :

_You have the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. And I work at a music shop._

_Sweet dreams xx_  

 

It caused him to visibly blush and his family to coe.

He didn't even correct David when he called Simon Raphael's boyfriend. Were they boyfriends now? They hadn't really talked about that.

Yet, his mind supplied. Maybe they should when they meet next. On their next date.

Oh god, next date!

Simon had agreed to go on a date with him! Well, the first one where he actually, properly had asked Simon out. The first two were covered by mere excuses to spend some time together. This time it would be a fullfledged date. A real date!

Raphael's head surged up in realization.

His mama shoots him a concerned look.

"You alright, mi hijo?" she asks.

It takes a moment for Raphael to process her words.

"Oh yeah, peachy," he mumbles.

But his thoughts are reeled back in when he gets another message from Simon, saying that he couldn't wait for the date. This spikes Raphael's nervousness. He was unfamiliar with the feelings and the insecurities that came with liking Simon.

Raphael has never felt those before. For anyone.

He has had some relationships, but - well, you can't really call them that. They were more like handholding for two weeks, after which he got disgusted and ended things before he got too close to people.

That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't know what to send back to Simon. So he settles for:

 **To Simon** :

_Me neither! Buenas noches! ;) xx_

 

When they get back home, his mother sends his brothers to bed but pulls him aside in the tiny kitchen.

She sits him down at the kitchentable with a cup of tea. She takes a seat in front of him, puts her chin on her hands and looks at him with her piercing eyes. She just looks at him. Raphael can't take the weight of her gaze and busies himself with his tea.

"Talk to me, mi hijo," she finally says, breaking the silence.

Raphael slowly looks up to her, meeting her eyes.

"There is nothing going on, mama," Raphael shrugs. He could've fooled anyone. But not his mama. Guadalupe raises an eyebrow at him. So that is what Simon meant.

"Don't lie to me, corazón. You are so quiet. You haven't said a word all night," she says in a stern but concerned voice.

And just like that, Raphael caves. He has no other choice. He can't keep secrets from his mother. She knows almost everything about him.

"I asked Simon out on a date, but I don't know what to do or where to take him and Simon only deserves the best. I haven't felt like this for anyone ever. And I don't know what to do with these _feelings_ or how to act on them. I really like Simon. But maybe he expects something really awesome," he falls silent. He closes his eyes as yet another realization hits him.

"And I can't give him all he deserves," he finishes in a whisper.

Guadalupe takes his hands in hers.

"Why not, mi hijo?" she asks, curious.

Raphael looks at his mother, weighing his options. But she looks at him with nothing but love and concern. Raphael shifts his look to their entwined hands and takes a deep breath.

"I'm not like everyone else. I don't... crave that intimicy.... sex," he utters in a slow and low voice.

"Oh mijo," she says and squeezes his hands, "Do you really believe that Simon is only interested in that?"

That question took him by surprise.

"Well, doesn't it bother you?" he asks in a small voice. He wouldn'tbe able to live with himself if she shunned him.

"Mijo!" she scolds him, "You know I love you no matter what. God made you perfect from the start." 

She comes to sit next to him and cups his cheek. "Rapha, mi hijo," she looks him straight in the eyes, "I love you and I think that this Simon is lucky to have your affections and that he should and, from what I've heard, probably will accept you for who you are."

Raphael smiles gratefully at her.

"And if he is an asshole about it, you send him my way, you hear me?" she adds in a stern voice and pointing a finger at him. But he can hear the smile tugging at her mouth.

"Sí mama," he smiles ar her. His mama has that effect on him. She can always cheer him up again when he feels down. She understands what he needs.

"But I do want to meet him one time, though. See if he is treating my boys right," she adds winking at him. Raphael blushes at that.

She clasps his hands again, "So, what is this about not knowing where to take this boy on a date?"

And just like that, she successfully got back to the subject at hand.

 

XX

 

On Sunday, Simon wakes up to a text from Raphael.

 **From Raphael** :

_How about some lunch today? ;)_

 

Simon sighs. He should be studying today for upcoming tests. And when he thinks about all the summarizing he still has to do, he could despair. But lunch with Raphael sounds so damn good and sounds so much better than sitting behind his desk and with his nose in stuffy books.

Lunch with Raphael sounds heavenly right about now. Even though he just saw him yesterday, he found himself missing the presence of the other boy. And certainly his smile.

Simon finds himself with a big grin on his face and a staring at the little text for a few minutes without replying. Maybe he should.

 **To Raphael** :

_I would love that. Name time and place xx_

 

While he waits for Raphael's text, he gets up and makes himself some coffee to fully wake up. And finds himself in front of his closet. Again.

He's been through this clothing dilemma a couple of times now and he doesn't think that he will stop having them when it comes to going on dates with Raphael.

And that's why he is standing in front of his closet with one hand on his hip and in the other his cup of coffee. Again not knowing what to wear.

But then a slight buzz of his phone alerts him of a new message.

 **From Raphael** :

_Central Park, lake. 12.30pm x_

 

It is 11am now.

Something starts to tingle in Simon's stomach.

He's going to see Raphael again, today!

Simon figures he must look like a lovesick teenager, dancing around his room, still in his pajama bottoms. Well, it's not exactly dancing; more a spastic throwing around of his limbs. But he's alone in his room, so he doesn't really care. He sends back a text to Raphael.

 **To Raphael** :

_It's a date! x_

 

After which he facepalms himself, because that is exactly what it is. 

But back to the matter at hand. The right clothing.

Something for outdoors. But also something handsome. HA! Good luck with that! his mind supplies.

Simon groans in frustration as he looks at his wardrobe. It is filled with graphic T-shirts with puns.

Well, not all of them have puns on them, but those make up only a fourth of his wardrobe. Not really encouraging.

With just an hour to go, Simon got tired of standing in front of his closet without real result, so he just grabbed some clothes and threw them on. He needs to remind himself to ask Raphael for some fashion advice.

Wow, that thought came out of nowhere.

Although, maybe not from nowhere, since that boy has been on the forefront of his mind more often than not these past two weeks. And what a two weeks it has been.

Thinking back on it, a lot happened in those two weeks.

From thinking that Raphael hated him, up until yesterday, when they had kissed. For the third time, no less!

Simon's face flushed just thinking about it.

The taste of Raphael's lips on his. The sound of Raphael's laughter. The gentle and shy touches. The way Raphael ducks his head when he blushes. That tiny smirk.

Yeah, Simon likes Raphael.

Grabbing his keys and wallet and looking one last time in the mirror, he leaves for Central Park.

 

XX

 

Simon didn't have to walk around long to find Raphael. He was sitting next to the lake. He was the only one there. Even though the weather has been absolutley wonderful, it was still early and a bit chilly.

When Raphael sees Simon, he gets up and waits for Simon. From afar, you wouldn't notice anything about him, just a guy waiting. But Simon got to know Raphael a bit in these last two weeks and he sees that Raphael is nervous. He cannot stand still. His hands are a flutter and his feet are digging themselves in the ground. Simon thought it was kind of cute. Not many people got to see this side of him and Simon felt honoured that he could.

He stops right before Raphael.

"Hi," he smiles.

"Hi," Raphael replies.

"Oh god, this is the music shop all over again," Simon laughs, "So I'm just.. gonna..." And he leans in to kiss Raphael.

Raphael is confused for a second before he, too, leans in. Simon cups his cheeks and lets their lips brush against each other before pressing forward.

But they have to break apart to breathe. But they let their foreheads lean against one another.

"So, a picknick in the park?" Simon states, but it comes out more as a question. Raphael looks at the ground to hide his blush creeping up.

"I'm ... not good at this whole ... romance thing," Raphael confesses. Simon kisses him on the nose.

"It's okay, I love it!" he exclaims.

Raphael looks up at him in surprise, "You do?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Simon asks in confusion, "You made it. Of course I'll love it." And Simon drags Raphael down on the blanket by his hand.

Simon starts to pull out food from the little basket that was sat on the blanket. There were apples, two sandwiches, a thermos with coffee. All the while, Raphael kept looking at Simon. He had to tell him. Just not right now.

While they ate, Simon kept up the conversation all on his own. Raphael didn't mind. He loved listening to Simon ramble about everything and nothing. He loved laughing at Simon's stupid jokes.

They finished eating and fell in a comfortable silence.

Raphael had to say it now. Before things went too far.

He cleared his throat, catching Simon's attention.

"I have to tell you something," he says, looking at his own hands in his lap. He has Simon's undivided attention now.

"I, uh, I like you. I really like you," he says and Simon's face lights up, "But, uh, I'm not like other people." Simon's big brown eyes silently beg him to go on. Much like he did when he told his mama, he takes a deep breath and says, "I'm asexual. I don't, I will not, crave or want... I don't do sex."

There. He said it. It feels like a huge burden falls off his shoulders. But the silence begins to weigh.

Then, "Well, I'm pansexual, now that we have the introductions out of the way," Simon laughs.

Raphael looks at him, surprised. This was not the response he had expected. He had hoped for it, yes.

"Raph, I like you too. Really like you. I like you for you. And your sexuality, or rather, asexuality," Raphael snorts, such a bad joke, but it dissipated the tension, "is a part of you," Simon continues, "Look, we can take things as slow as you want. I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with. So, if I do something that you're not comfortable with or that you don't like, just tell me, okay? I really like you and I don't want to lose this," he concludes, catching his breath after this rant.

"You really mean that?" Raphael asks.

Simon nods feverently.

"So, you like me, then?" he asks in a small voice.

Simon moves to sit right next to him, so that their thighs are touching.

"Yeah, I like you," he says before kissing Raphael on the cheek.

"Are we boyfriends now?" Raphael blushes, he hadn't meant to ask it so bluntly. But the smile on Simon's face was adorable.

"I would love to," he answers, "Just to be clear, you're alright with kissing, right?"

Raphael chuckles at that, "If you haven't noticed from all the other times that we kissed, yeah, I'm alright with that."

Simon ducks his head at that, "Oh, right. And cuddling?"

Raphael nods and smiles. Simon moves behind Raphael, so that his legs frame Raphael's body. Simon's front plastered to Raphael's back. Simon's hands slither around Raphael's waist.  

"This alright?" Simon asks. Raphael hums and leans back in Simon's touch.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr: happilyfoulwolf  
> don't be a stranger and come say hi!  
> you can also find me on Twitter: @MargoGovaerts1


End file.
